(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for securing the kingpin of a trailer of a tractor-trailer combination, and more particularly to an improved kingpin lock for preventing unauthorized transport of a trailer having a kingpin-type hitch.
(2) Background Information
The trucking transportation industry is one of the major means of commerce in the United States and throughout the world. Because of the vast extent of this industry, it is not uncommon for thieves to look to this area to obtain goods for their illegal trade.
While the prior art security systems have been designed for the doors of trucks and other cargo containers, the majority of the industry ignores the risk of theft of the entire trailer. Currently, there is no known effective device for the prevention of theft of a full trailer/container.